Hit Chance
__NOEDITSECTION__ In Interstellar Space: Genesis, the chance to hit is based on the weapon's ship attack vs the target's ship defense along with any modifiers for accuracy dissipation. Despite the name, each weapon has its own "ship attack" value based on its accuracy plus other ship modifiers which is show beside the icon on the screen. Each weapon (include each in a bank) has its hit or miss determined independently. Hit Chance Formula The chance to hit = 100% / (1 + 2 ^ ( ( - ) / 16 ) ). As shown in the graph below, fairly small differences have a large effect with diminishing returns especially once attack and defense differ by more than 50. Note on Percents , , , and bonuses and penalties are given as percents. This is a bit misleading--they are really more like points to plug into the formula above, with bonuses and penalties being additive. So if something gives a "+25%" bonus, it just increases the by 25 rather than by 1/4 of the current . Weapon Accuracy Each has a base , with some having an accuracy drop-off with distance. This is added to the ship-wide modifiers when each weapon makes its own, separate hit roll (even weapons in the same bank.) Some individual weapons within each type have modifications to this--for details see the . * and : flat +75% * : +25% dropping by 1% per square to 0% at full of 25 grid units (as well as damage reduction with range--the is your damage at maximum ) * : +0% accuracy dropping by 1% per square to -25% at full of 25 grid units. Weapon Mods: * : doubles , reducing the drop off by half (0.5% per square) * : +25% but reduces to 10 and increases accuracy range penalties to 2% per square. * : +25% * : -25% but gives 3 chances to hit * : +50% against ships with Some common cases: Ship Attack Ship attack is determined by: * Weapon Accuracy after dissipation for range * : +25% to +125% for all ships * : +25% to +125% for ships equipped with ship special systems * : Attack attribute bonus to all ships in fleet * : Extra tactical drives added during * and buildings when defending a system * Crew Experience * Race Modifiers * : Penalty when exceeded Ship Defense Ship defense is affected by: * modifiers * : Defense attribute bonus to all ships in fleet * : Extra tactical drives added during * : provides +70% against and * and buildings when defending a system * Crew Experience * Race Modifiers * : Penalty when exceeded Improving Hit Chance The most significant ways to increase your chance to hit are: * > > . Missiles in particular are particularly useful in the early game against monsters or anytime you are having difficulty hitting your opponents. * Research higher levels of * Get a good and raise his Attack attribute * Research higher levels of and equip * Pile on the extra drives * If you do use or , get closer to your target--most are much less accurate at high . The weapon mod is very helpful, though you might also consider the mod. Category:Ships Category:Combat